


Me And The Devil

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт хочет помолиться, но ни одна из известных ему молитв не подходит для них с Логаном в полной мере. Он хочет помощи, но он не уверен, что помощь им в самом деле необходима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And The Devil

Двери остались незапертыми. Достаточно легко потянуть, чтобы оказаться внутри старой часовни на окраине Вестчестера, где просторно, тихо и в такой поздний час — совсем пусто. С протяжным тоскливым скрипом двери закрываются за спиной; он шагает между ровными рядами скамей, и святые с узорчатых гравюр провожают его невесомым взглядом до самого алтаря.

В контрасте с душным сумраком улицы пол, выложенный щербатой каменной плиткой, колко холодит босые ступни. Солнце уже исчезло, скрылось за линией горизонта багряным заревом, и единственным источником света служат дрожащие капли свечей далеко в углу. Их тёплое мерцание пахнет мёдом и летними травами, деревянным срубом скамей. Ещё, едва ощутимо, — полузабытой памятью прошлого.

Об этой часовне ему рассказал Логан. Увидел её, проезжая мимо. Рассказал с неделю назад, и каждый вечер Курт приходил сюда, подолгу смотрел в окно на пляшущие огни у дальней стены, но всё никак не решался зайти. Он не знает, для кого даже ночью в этом месте зажигают свечи, но мысленно благодарит этого человека, как и того, кто оставляет их гореть. 

Курт шагает бесшумно, дышит едва слышно, и ему кажется, что горячее и гулкое биение его сердца тонет в пористых стенах, чтобы навсегда остаться там одним из сотен стёртых временем отпечатков чужого присутствия. Лица каждый день сменяются новыми. Другие люди, многоголосые мольбы, течение такой разнящейся с остальными человеческой мысли. Услышано всё, что когда-либо было ими сказано. Ответы же даны лишь единицам — прочим приходится находить свою истину самостоятельно.

Апостолы смотрят на Курта со светлой печалью в глазах, и он не знает, чего в их взоре больше: приветственного ли тепла, или, быть может, молчаливого осуждения за деяния его и образ мыслей, за принятое искушение, за то, что происходит в его голове и в особенности — за закрытой дверью спальни. 

Он уже очень давно не был в церкви.

Его вера не пошатнулась. Просто теперь он не знает, был ли верен избранный им путь. Не знает, куда он идёт и стоит ли ему вообще двигаться вперёд. Курт не потерян, но теперь у него появилось куда больше вопросов, ответы на которые, увы, не так уж легко отыскать.

Мы спасаем наш народ, говорит Ороро. Тёплыми пальцами она легко сжимает его ладонь, и мягкая улыбка едва касается её губ. Курт улыбается ей, потому что ему нечего ответить. В последнее время он слышит это всё чаще: слова «спасение», «справедливость», «освобождение» звучат в стенах школы неопровержимыми постулатами, но вложенный в них смысл переворачивает всё с ног на голову.

Люди Икс не убивают. Убийство не порождает мира, а смерть дарует свободу разве что умирающему, но не убийце. Профессор опускает руку Курту на плечо, прежде чем начать говорить. Мы никого не убиваем, твердит он, и наша борьба никогда не станет кровопролитной. Курт верит ему, но спустя две недели на школу нападает группа фанатиков из ненавистников мутантов. Вооруженные до зубов, они прорываются в коридоры, и Курт, стремясь защитить детей, оказывается в первых рядах сопротивления ещё раньше, чем эти люди успевают причинить кому-нибудь вред. Битва выходит короткой. Со своего места ему хорошо видно, как последний из нападавших, ещё не потерявший сознание, конечным рывком вскидывает оружие. Этот человек не успевает нажать на спусковой крючок; спустя долю секунды адамантиевые когти с омерзительным влажным звуком вонзаются в его спину, так глубоко, что их острие крошит позвонки и рёбра, потрошит лёгкие и выходит из грудной клетки. Алые капли на серебристом металле выглядят почти красиво. Их вид завораживает, и Курт замирает, глядя, как безжизненное тело грузно валится на пол. Он понимает: ему должно быть страшно. Ему должно быть горестно и больно, но Курт продолжает смотреть на игру бликов в тёмной и густой, глянцевой крови, растекающейся по лакированному паркету, и это зрелище не вызывает у него других чувств, помимо мрачного удовлетворения. 

Курт встречается с Росомахой взглядом. Логан ухмыляется; его глаза, потемневшие от бешенства, сейчас кажутся почти чёрными. Он чувствует то же самое, понимает Курт, и Росомаха щерится хищным оскалом, что для него в таком состоянии, очевидно, равноценно улыбке. Росомаха опускается рядом с трупом на колени, чтобы вытереть когти о его куртку. Он уходит в свою комнату, так и не сказав Курту ни слова, а тот не может сдвинуться с места, пока тело, наконец, не уносят, а пол не очищают от пятен крови.

Этой ночью он впервые стучится в спальню Логана. Он чувствует себя пустым, чуть ли не прозрачным: в нём нет ни нервозности, ни страха. Нет вообще ничего, кроме тягучего, горячего предвкушения, от которого сердце колотится в груди, а воздух колко искрит где-то в легких, и кажется, будто он пьян, хотя никакого спиртного не было и в помине.

Росомаха открывает сразу. Так стремительно, что Курт понимает: его ждали, но это уже не имеет значения. Логан не задаёт вопросов. Всё, что он говорит поначалу, это: «Эй, парень, потише» сквозь хриплый смех, когда Курт нетерпеливо тянется, чтобы поцеловать его, и в жадной спешке нечаянно прихватывает губу острыми зубами.

У Росомахи горячая кожа, умелый язык и невероятно сильные руки. Подушечки его пальцев грубые и шероховатые, почти как наждачка. Росомаха не отпускает его, пока не обводит этими пальцами всё его тело. Каждый изгиб, и перекат напряженных мышц, и точеные, острые линии лица. 

Длиннопалые руки Курта совсем не похожи на человеческие, его кожа — густого синего цвета, глаза горят жёлтым, а хвост тяжело спрятать даже под длинным плащом. И всё равно, ухмыляется Росомаха уже под утро, ты похож чудовище в куда меньшей степени, нежели я.

Логан говорит: я чудовище.

Убийца и монстр.

Я буду зверем за нас двоих.

За всех нас.

Насилие порождает насилие. Смерть смотрит на них остекленевшим взглядом всё чаще, но, вглядевшись, Курт не видит в Росомахе ни зверя, ни монстра. Лишь человека, однажды взявшего на себя слишком большую ответственность, и с тех пор несущего её на своих плечах в одиночку.

Иногда Логан забывает, что его регенерация способна исцелять только физические раны.

Курт не перестаёт помнить об этом ни на секунду.

Дело было не в Логане, понимает он чуть позже. Дело в том, что он сам так и не смог найти в себе силы, дабы осудить Росомаху за то убийство, как и за сотни других смертей.

Дело в том, что Курт понимает его.

Прости меня, Отец, хочет сказать он, но слова оседают на языке едкой горечью, и Курт опускается на колени. Желтизна глаз вспыхивает в последний раз, прежде чем потухнуть под закрытыми веками.

Курт хочет помолиться, но ни одна из известных ему молитв не подходит для них с Логаном в полной мере. Он хочет помощи, но он не уверен, что помощь им в самом деле необходима.

Да, они грешны. Они грязны и слишком часто совершают ошибки.

Но разве им не следует быть такими, чтобы защищать тех, кого они любят?

Разве каждый из этих людей, принявших их в свою семью, не стоит того?

Чуткий слух Курта помогает ему уловить чужое присутствие ещё до того, как новый посетитель распахивает дверь в часовню. Он не открывает глаз — это ни к чему. Росомаха с его металлическим скелетом и горой мышц только поначалу кажется грузным и мощным, но звуки его шагов скрадываются по-кошачьи мягкой поступью, и это делает его почти бесшумным и в то же время — легко узнаваемым.

Когда тяжёлая ладонь опускается на его плечо, а вторая — со сдержанной грубой лаской взъерошивает волосы на затылке, глаза всё-таки приходится открыть.

— Пришёл помолиться? — усмехается Курт. — Или опять перепутал часовню с пабом? 

Одного только присутствия Логана достаточно, чтобы это место в глазах Курта приобрело совсем другой вид. Широкое пространство сужается, становится тесным. Истончается трагичная мрачность каменных стен, святые на гравюрах досадливо отводят взгляды, а сладкий дух фимиама и догорающих свечей теряется за крепкими запахами табака, пороха и старой кожаной куртки.

Курт знает — если подойти к Росомахе, если спрятать лицо в густой гриве, то можно почувствовать запах леса, холодный и свежий, и прогорклый аромат кострового дыма. 

Пальцы чуть сжимаются и тянут вверх, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Это длится всего пару секунд, в течение которых Логан твёрдо и прямо смотрит Курту в глаза, но этот короткий миг удивительным образом помогает прийти в себя.

Росомаха упирается спиной в скамью прямо за Вагнером. Тянется в карман за очередной сигарой, но под строгим взглядом повернувшегося к нему Курта останавливается и, раздраженно фыркнув, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Поздновато мне уже страдать такой хернёй, — отвечает он нарочито мрачным тоном, сквозь который пробиваются, тем не менее, насмешливые нотки. — Я пришёл за тобой. Прости, приятель, но молитва — это как-то не по мне.

— Тогда я помолюсь за тебя сам, mein Freund. Если ты не против, — Курт улыбается: нужные слова приходят сами собой. — За нас обоих. Просто дай мне пару минут, ладно?

Росомаха кивает. Осматривается, скептически разглядывает потрёпанные гравюры на стенах. Хлопает себя по карманам и щёлкает колесиком зажигалки. Спустя пару секунд уже душно и горько пахнет табаком — значит, всё-таки закурил.

— Я мог бы поговорить с профом, — предлагает Логан, когда сигара догорает до середины, а ему становится слишком скучно сидеть в тишине. — Построили бы ты тебе часовню прямо в школе. А то мотаешься по всему округу, как неприкаянный, и, спрашивается, нахрена…

Курт улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги. Жёлтые глаза вспыхивают лукаво, и в следующую секунду Ночной Змей исчезает в пурпурном всполохе. Запах серы в пространстве часовни весьма символичен, и Логан ухмыляется, когда с новым глухим хлопком — бамф! — Курт оказывается прямо за его спиной.

— Подобное предложение чревато часами теологических споров. Мне не трудно просто телепортироваться сюда, если возникает такая потребность. Кроме того, я не так уж часто хожу молиться.

— А сейчас почему пришёл?

Росомаха упорно делает вид, будто ему плевать на ответ, но Курт знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы увидеть заинтересованность во взгляде.

— Я привык искать ответы на все вопросы в таких местах, — говорит он. — У своей веры. У Бога. Я надеялся, что это сработает и теперь.

— И как? — спрашивает Логан, выпуская дым изо рта плотными клубами. – Сработало?

Ловкие пальцы выдергивают сигару прямо у него из рук. Широко улыбнувшись, Курт тушит её о лакированную поверхность скамьи, после чего отвечает очень серьезно:

— Не особо. Но на некоторые вопросы я для себя ответил уже в тот момент, когда ты появился в дверях. Для начала неплохо, не так ли?

Росомаха лениво рассматривает его из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Пламя в углу истончается, едва мерцает и пляшет дрожащими бликами по лицу Логана. С подчеркнутым спокойствием в голосе он интересуется:

— А если мы с тобой сейчас трахнемся прямо на алтаре — это будет очень грешно?

— Моментальный билет в пекло, — смеётся Курт. — Ты иногда просто ужасен, ты в курсе? Потерпи пару минут, и я перенесу нас в школу.

Но перед тем, как взять Логана за руку и перенестись из часовни домой, Курт всё-таки подходит к углу, где половина огарков уже чадит тонкими струйками дыма. Он думал, что не знает того, кто оставляет эти огни гореть.

Он думал, что не знает, для кого они зажигаются каждый вечер.

— Логан, — спрашивает он удивленно. — Откуда ты узнал, что найдешь меня в этом месте?

Он оборачивается, но Росомаха уже выходит из часовни. Он не оглядывается и ничего не отвечает, и в следующую секунду входная дверь за его спиной закрывается с тонким, протяжным скрипом.

Улыбнувшись, Курт задувает последние мерцающие огни, а потом быстрым шагом идёт за ним следом.

Святые на стенах больше не провожают его взглядами.

У них остаётся еще три часа до рассвета.


End file.
